The present invention relates to a light module and light stand assembly, and specifically to a light stand with adjustable and replaceable light modules.
Construction and home improvement projects that occur at night or in unlighted areas require artificial lighting. Depending on the location, conditions, and various other factors, each project can have vastly different lighting requirements, such as different brightness, power, and position of the lights. In fact, a single location may have different requirements at different times during the project as conditions change.
Various light devices have been developed to provide lighting for different conditions. However, each of these devices has limitations and drawbacks. Many light devices require some assembly and disassembly before and after use. Other devices are limited by their lack of flexibility or adjustability, which prevents them from accommodating many of the various heights, positions, and locations that can occur during a project. In addition, existing light devices typically require a power source, such as a power outlet, which significantly limits the mobility and use of the light device in many areas.
Existing light devices typically use incandescent, fluorescent, or halogen lighting, which all have drawbacks. Incandescent work lights break easily in a work environment when dropped or knocked down and create a safety hazard. Upon breaking, the exposure of the filament can ignite flammable materials, and this often results in breakage of the bulb or its filament. Fluorescent lights have greater energy efficiency and a reduced hazard of igniting flammable materials if they break. However, fluorescent lights can generally break just as easily. Halogen lights are bright, efficient, and long lasting. On the other hand, their high operating temperature make them an increased safety hazard around flammable materials. In addition, they can malfunction if exposed to moisture or oils, such as oils from human skin.
Therefore, a light stand assembly is needed that is flexible, adjustable, and easily transported.